


My Home

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the spark is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They say I’m a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do. 

I sit across the street from Sam’s house. The blue Chevy Volt sits innocently in the driveway as Sam mows the yard. I can’t contact him, or explain why I can’t be his guardian anymore. I’m sure the Autobots already told him I'm a traitor and I chose the Decepticons. Truth is, I didn’t choose the Decepticons as a whole or as my new faction. I just chose one and refused to break my bond with him. 

The ping on my HUD tells me I’ve stayed too long. It will be another month before I can come back to see Sam. I pull away as Sam looks up. His gaze follows me but I can tell he doesn’t recognize me. Who would? I’m no longer the shiny, yellow and black, sleek and sporty Camaro anymore, I’m a beat up, old purple and grey Cavalier. Of course appearances don't matter to us, although I did like my Camaro form. 

Away from Sam and the city, I turn down a dirt road to my new home. A barn. In front of it sits the mech I gave up everything for. 

“The coast is clear,” he rumbles and my disguise falls to my Camaro alt form. What can I say, I can’t give it up. Transforming, I am met with Barricade pulling me to him. His engine rumbles against mine and I sigh. This is home. No matter how hard outside his arms get, he will always be my home.


	2. Chapter 2

I online alone in the barn, dew pools on my armor and drips off as I move. Pinging the bond I can feel Barricade is nowhere near here. He must be at the Decepticon base. It must be nice to be able to return to a base. I sigh as I get up to go outside, the only mech who would understand was Jazz and Jazz is gone. 

I never realized how quiet everything was, the Autobot comms normally fills the silence but now that I am disconnected, everything is silent. Of course I have the bond with Barricade but he’s not a very talkative mech and the bond is normally quiet except for the occasional ping of his location. 

It’s boring living off a base, at least when I was staying with Sam we would go driving. 

~There is an Autobot distress signal a few miles from the barn,~ Barricade says. Why would he tell me this? It’s not like I can do anything to help them. ~It’s a new arrival.~

I perk up at that, a new arrival wouldn’t know my status. They could be my way back into the Autobots. Transforming, I head to the coordinates Barricade gives me. An Autobot sits in the crater confused and disoriented. I whistle to get his attention, his weapons power up before he sees my insignia and optic color when he relaxes. 

“Where is this place?” he asks me in Cybertronian. I try to describe Earth, we don’t’ have the glyph for Earth in the Cybertronian I can use. I can see when he realizes I cannot speak like other mech’s, my doorwings drop and I notice he also has doorwings. I know of only three other mechs who have doorwings, Prowl who is gone, deactivated by a Decepticon for switching sides, Smokescreen, who has been lost in space and Bluestreak, who stayed back on one of the other planets for reinforcements. I’ve only seen Smokescreen and Bluestreak in passing, not enough to tell them apart. 

~Have you recovered the Autobot?~ Barricade asks me, I sense the nervousness in his spark. I send an affirmative. ~Autobots and Decepticons are converging on your location. Get out of there.~

I tell the Autobot we have to go, Decepticons are coming. He follows me with no problem. I know he needs an Earth alt-mode but that would allow him to leave and join the Autobots. It’s nice to talk to someone other than Barricade for a while. 

Once we’re away from the landing site do I ask him what brought him here.

“I heard the Prime’s message,” the Autobot says. I ask him for his designation. “Bluestreak. What’s yours?”

“Bumblebee, you shouldn’t have brought him here,” Barricade’s growl causes Bluestreak to jump. Here being the barn, our safe place. 

“You’re working with the Decepticons,” Bluestreak points his rifle at Barricade who just leans against the barn wall with his arms crossed. 

I tell Bluestreak I’ve been exiled but that I am still an Autobot. I can tell the other Autobot doesn’t believe me. No doubt he’s trying to determine who Barricade is. 

~You should have warned me you were coming,~ I pulse at Barricade who doesn’t respond with anything more than a shrug. Once Bluestreak finds out who Barricade is, he’s running out of the barn and Barricade runs after him. I run after Barricade and grab his arm. Bluestreak is probably calling the Autobots right now and we are probably in danger. I tell him that we need to leave. I glance back to see Bluestreak watching us as we transform and drive away. In the distance I see the Autobots coming for Bluestreak. So much for my chance.


End file.
